As Long As We Are Happy
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A Joey/Lauren one shot set after/inbetween tonight's ep 18/01/2013


As Long As We Are Happy-

-A Jouren One Shot/Set After Tonight's Ep (18/01/2013)

Lauren quickly retreated from the house once her mother's grilling about the night before was done. She had promised not to tell her mum about her true whereabouts and she found it hard but a part of her, a childish part of her, didn't want her mother to know. Yes, Kirsty was a bitch, a home wrecker but she was there, when Lauren needed someone. She headed to The Vic to see her.

"I'm not serving you, Lauren. We don't want a repeat of last night" Kirsty told her on sight of her stepdaughter.

"It's okay. I just wanted to say thanks for last night. I know your intentions probably wasn't out of concern for me but it meant a lot so yeah thanks" Lauren replied, smiling a little, sitting on a bar stool. Kirsty sighed and nodded.

"It's fine, honestly and my intentions were to help my stepdaughter because she had no one to talk to" She told her.

"Also to get one over on my mum to show her your the better woman for my dad?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow. Kirsty shrugged, hiding a smirk.

"It's okay, I won't tell her if you don't" Lauren added, smiling a little, jumping off the barstool.

"Your dad always said, once you understand Lauren, your her best friend" Kirsty replied, smiling.

"Lets get one thing straight, Kirsty. We are not best friends, not even friend but I will admit if you wasn't destroying my parents relationship, who knows?" Lauren said, admitting to herself if Kirsty wasn't so hell bent on spilling up her parents, she could see herself being friends with the older female.

"Goodbye Lauren. See you around then?" Kirsty replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, see you around" Lauren told her, waking out of the pub, laughing to herself, wondering what had just happened when she saw Ava leaving the laundrette. Lauren watched her walk away, wondering on the state of her Nan, she walked into the laundrette.

"Hello, Lauren, how kind of you to come and see me" Cora told her from behind the counter.

"I was worried what you'll say to me. So I decided to let you have time to deal with it" Lauren admitted, sitting down.

"Yeah, having to let the fact my granddaughter is sleeping with Derek Branning's son, her cousin, has been quite the challenge to settle, I must admit, Lauren" Cora replied, going to switch the kettle on.

"At least your not quoting the bible on me like my other Grandma is" Lauren said, sighing as Cora walked back in, as the kettle boiled.

"So what is going to happen to you? Your going to hell? Your going to catch on fire and burn in flames?" Cora questioned, smirking.

"Along them lines, yeah" Lauren said, raising an eyebrow, repressing a giggle.

"Don't listen to her. Trust me, darling, there is worse things then sleeping with your cousin" Cora replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously, that's what you think?" Lauren asked, shocked at her Grandmother's calm reaction.

"I am gonna admit, I'm not thrilled with the idea, I'm not. There's so many things wrong with it but at the end of the day, your my granddaughter and I want you to be happy" Cora told her, smiling.

"Thanks, Nan" Lauren said, hugging her. Cora laughed and hugged her back when the kettle pinged.

"So how's your mum?" Cora asked, bringing Lauren a cup of tea.

"Alright. Kirsty is doing her head in but that's a given" Lauren replied, taking the cup of her Nan.

"Kirsty will sorted in time, don't you worry about that. Now I'm gonna have a fag outside" Cora told her behind heading outside. Lauren nodded and stared at one of the washing machines, as it spun when she heard the door go again, Cora's head around it.

"I have a young man out here, very desperate to see you. Apparently you are ignoring his texts and calls. Sound familiar?" She asked. Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing her Grandmother was talking about Joey.

"Send him in" She replied, sighing as Cora moved out of the way and let Joey in.

"No funny business, alright? I'm watching you, Joey Branning. Break her heart, I'll make sure you'll be the grave next to your father" Cora warned, a stern look on her face.

"Nan!" Lauren hissed, shocked.

"I'll leave you lovebirds to it then. Remember what I said" Cora said, before changing the open sign to closed and walked out.

Joey sat next to Lauren without a word. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of shut you out" Lauren admitted. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"No, you shouldn't but it's okay. I'm here now" He replied, looking at her and smiling a little.

"How's Alice took it?" She asked after a moment.

"Alright. She's coming around to the idea" He told her. She nodded and smiled, taking his spare hand in her, lacing her fingers through his.

"I know my attitude hasn't proved it but I'm glad it's out in open now. I wasn't happy with the way it came out but it's happened now" Lauren said, looking up at him. He nodded in agreement, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. As long as we are happy, no one else matters" Joey replied. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him briefly, savouring the moment.

"We should do something today" He then said.

"What like a date?" She questioned, smiling.

"Yes. A date. Lets go. We will decided on the way" He replied, keeping their hands entwined as they stood up and walked out of the laundrette.

After deciding on the cinema, they returned home and when they walked out of the tube station, hand in hand, it was snowing.

"About time it snowed to honest" Lauren commented, looking up.

"Thinking of White Christmas were you?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really but it's nice when it snows" She replied, smiling as they walked through the market.

"Today's been good hasn't it" He asked her, stopping for a moment outside the vic.

"Today has been perfect, thanks" She told him, leaning up to kiss him when a snowball hit her on the cheek. She gasped, looking around and saw Abi in the Square Gardens, smirking.

"Alright, Juliet?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, as she went to get some snow.

"Excuse me whilst I kill my little sister!" Lauren exclaimed when a snowball hit Joey as well. He looked around and saw Alice.

"Excuse me whilst I kill mine!" He said, before running towards his sister.

Lauren also saw Dexter and Lola in gardens having a snow fight, wondering if there was romance blooming there when a third party snow ball hit her on the head and Alice giggling behind her. She looked around, gasping where she saw Joey looking shocked.

"I'm sorry, babe, Alice mov-" His words were cut off by Lauren throwing handfuls of snow at him.

"Oh you want play it that way, do you?" He asked, running towards, as she flicked snow at him, then ran as he chase her and caught her then picked her up, she squealed as he spun her around then put her down, looking at her, laughing as he looked at her, their eyes boring each others each as he lifted a hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. Something that Alice saw. She smiled at him, kissing briefly before starting a new snow fight with Alice.

"Temporary truce, I need I ask you something" Alice said to Lauren, pulling her aside, watching Joey and Abi in a snow fight.

"Does he does the hair thing often?" Alice asked, smiling. Lauren nodded, grinning. Alice squealed.

"Thanks" She told Lauren, hugging her.

"Er, what for?" Lauren asked, hugging her back.

"For making my brother happy" Alice replied, smiling.

"Well the pleasure is all mine then" Lauren said as they sat on the bench.

"I'm sorry, guys, I'm gonna have to go. Mum will have a fit if I'm not home soon. It was great seeing you again, Lauren, Abi" Dexter suddenly said, having recovered from being attacked by Lola and gave his cousins brief hugs.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go as well. Pops will want me home" Lola said, brushing snow off her.

"Come on, I'll walk you" Dexter told her, smiling and walked off together. Abi giggled and walked towards Lauren who was also giggling.

"Wow, he doesn't hang about does he?" Lauren exclaimed, smirking.

"Well he is related to you!" Abi replied, smiling.

"Right, your getting it" Lauren said, jumping off the bench and started chasing her sister around the gardens.

"I want Chinese and I want it now. Whose coming to mine?" Alice asked, 10 minutes later standing on the bench.

"I have another exam tomorrow but Lauren, I'll cover for you" Abi replied, with a sigh.

"Okay, thanks, Abs, see you later" Lauren said, smiling then Abi left.

"I can't move. I have ate too much" Lauren exclaimed, about half an hour later in Alice's house, laying on the living room floor, holding her stomach.

"I actually fine. I need ice cream. In fact. I'm going to the minute mart" Alice replied, standing up, Lauren stared at her in disbelief.

"Your mental, your actually mental" Lauren said, as Alice grabbed her purse and left. Joey laughed and helped Lauren to help her feet.

"Now what?" She asked, smirking.

"Well I thought we could burn off this food?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, how?" She said, smirking.

"You know how" He replied, taking her over his shoulder. Lauren squealed as Joey took her upstairs...


End file.
